


He Will Wait For Me

by WolfyWithSunglasses



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Can be looked at as attempted non-con, Episode 6x1, Episode Related, M/M, Mickey-centric, Prison, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWithSunglasses/pseuds/WolfyWithSunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is so fucking stupid. He knows that. Still, he hopes. It has taken so much off of him to hold on to Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Will Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about mistakes I may have written.
> 
> Update: I wrote this after watching the first episode of the season. It explains that I was a bit upset. Mickey is in jail and his life is ruined. He deserved so much better. Mickey grew so much from season 1 to season 5. That character development is the best thing I have ever seen. Hope he gets out.
> 
> Also, I'm checking up my mistakes in this fic. I didn't really go trough it when I first posted it. English isn't my strongest area of expertise.
> 
> There are still some of my writing I have not fixed, because I haven't noticed them.  
> Hope you enjoy my writing :)

He hugs the thin sheet up to his chest. His bunk-buddy is sleeping soundly under him. Mickey holds his breath as he tries not to make a single sound. The self made tattoo is burning, but not really. Ian's name burns on his chest and he wants to bundle up into a ball and just cry until he dies.

Fifteen years in fucking jail, crying like a bitch every night. Because that is what everyone says he is. He is a bitch, a pussy, a fucking scared little... He buries his head in the pillow and swallows a sob. God, he wants to scream but he can't.

He tried his best. It wasn't fucking good enough. He cared so much that it hurt. It wasn't good enough.

Now, for fifteen years he will wake up in the same bland cell and do favors for people, so that he can feed his kid and Svetlana. He will avoid fights and getting fucked in the shower. His life will be great. Only thing that will keep him alive will be the hope that Ian will wait for him on the outside.

It is so fucking stupid. He knows that. Still, he hopes. It has taken so much off of him to hold on to Ian. He hates himself so much for loving him, through thick and thin. Like a fucking wife or some shit. He holds on to him. That's why he got the burning tattoo on his chest. Just because he is in jail doesn't mean he will let Ian go, because Ian is waiting and Mickey has done everything to keep him since he first finally accepted himself for who he is.

He came out for him, sucked his cock just to get him to stay and tried to fight off those fucking military fuckers because of fucking Sammy who could burn in hell.

Mickey saw his mistakes and made sure that Ian took his meds. Still, it wasn't good, and isn’t, enough for Ian. Yet he loves him so much that it hurt. He could never hate Ian, even though he didn't get the best reaction when he showed him the tattoo. 

Ian is sick. He himself is just a screw-up, a fucking gay screw-up who out of everyone whom hates him, hates himself the most. He turns around so that he is laying on his back and wipes away a few tears. His eyes are red and puffy. He is a fucking bitch.

The next day he'll stab some guy's eye, a chore, his chore just to feed his family. Silently he leans over his bed and looks down at his cell-mate. 

It is a white man in his forties named Kurt. He's big and could probably crush Mickey if he sat on him. All he knows about the guy is that he's been there for ten years.

All the lights turn on as the sound of the buzzer goes off in every cell. One of the guards hits the cell door hard. The door automatically unlocks. Mickey jumps out of bed and puts on his mask. Kurt gives him a tired look before standing up and pushes Mickey almost up against the wall.

Today Mickey stabs a fork into a man's eye and knees his balls. It happens in block C. The man screams and curses and Mickey smiles and just stands there watching, It is fucking hilarious. Not the man bending over clutching his eye and crotch.

Well, yeah it is a bit funny but what's hilarious is himself. He doesn't move. People stare at him and the man pushes him to the ground. As the man tries to sit on him to keep him from moving he kicks him in the balls. Mickey doesn't think about the missing guards when the older man spits him the face and kicks him too hard in the stomach. The man's got the muscle built and height on him. 

Mickey gets flipped on his stomach and there are wolf whistles and he feels himself go cold. His surrondings are just sounds and a slow world. Everything is blurry and his chest burns 

"Okay boys, party is over." A guard shouts as he pushes his way trough the crowd that has gathered.

Mickey keeps staring at the floor. He feels the older man get off him. He bites his bottom lip and slams his own head onto the floor. If only he wasn't such a fucking pussy. He misses his mom.


End file.
